


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 23 & 24 | The Truth About Remus

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [14]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute Remus Lupin, Cute Sirius Black, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Pre wolfstar, Remus Lupin Angst, Remus Lupin Cute, Remus Lupin Fluff, Remus Lupin Werewolf - Freeform, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Angst, Sirius Black Cute, Sirius black fluff, The Marauders Agnst, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders Headcanon, The Marauders OTP, Wolfstar Headcanon, Wolfstar OTP, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: The Truth About Remus-" A glint of moonshine shone down on him from the moon, the full moon and suddenly Sirius knew. "After his transition, Remus lies awake in the infirmary, only to be greeted by a boy with dark, sleek hair and a knowing smile.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 23 & 24 | The Truth About Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 2  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

3rd of April 1973-  
Sirius

Remus was sick again. He’d been with Madame Pomfrey since the break of dawn and Sirius was beginning to worry again.  
“Do you think he’s alright?” he asked James as the two of them lay awake in their beds.  
“I’m sure he’s fine. You know Remus, he’s always getting sick.”  
“Yeah, but it’s constant. Like every month!”  
“Sirius, Dumbledore already told us. It’s just a cold.”  
“Yeah, I guess…” Sirius’s voice trailed off as he turned onto his side to face the window. He looked out onto the star-filled sky. A glint of moonshine shone down on him from the moon, the full moon and suddenly Sirius knew.

4th of April 1973-  
Remus

He lay in his bed in the infirmary. Other than the occasional visit from Madame Pomfrey Remus had been alone. Only surrounded by the memories of the recent night's events. Of his transformation. Every time he closed his eyes he saw himself as the monster he thought he was. With bloodshot eyes and teeth as sharp as a blade. As the wolf who howled at the sight of the full moon.  
Remus touched his forehead. It wasn’t as hot as it had been the previous day but he still pressed the wet face cloth against his skin.  
“Mr Lupin, you have a visitor,” said Madame Pomfrey, cleaning to his bedside table.  
“But I thought-” Remus began before he was interrupted by the sound of the infirmary’s large doors opening.  
“Sirius?” A boy with long, wavy black hair walked over to him.  
“You don’t have to sound so disappointed,” he said jokingly, beaming.  
“What are you doing here?” Remus asked. Sirius’s face became focused and less cheerful.  
“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately so you know you can tell me anything, right?” he asked.  
“Thinking about what?” Remus’s expression was puzzled.  
“I just want you to know that you’re still my friend no matter what.”  
“Sirius, what’s wrong?”  
“I know why you really disappear every month. Every full moon.”  
Remus felt his stomach flip. He wanted to be sick. Surely Sirius didn’t know. The school had been trying so hard to keep it secret, there was no way he could have figured it out. Remus looked up at his friend. Sirius looked so certain, so sure. He felt his eyes begin to water. "You need to control yourself," he told himself.  
“I’m sick Sirius. I just have a cold.”  
“Don’t lie.”  
“I-I-I’m-” but he couldn’t finish his sentence.  
“Don’t worry I haven’t told the others.”  
“How can you even bear to look at me? I’m a monster.”  
“You’re not a monster Remus!” Sirius said. A tear trickled down Remus’s face. He just wanted to disappear. To never have to face his friends, his family, the school or himself ever again.  
“Why are you even here? You know what I am, aren’t you afraid of me?”  
“Afraid? Me? Never. I’m a Gryffindor! We don’t fear anything!” Sirius pretended to lift up a sword and swung it in the air. “Woosh.”  
“You’re stupid,” Remus said, laughing.  
“Are you going to tell the others?”  
“Do you think I should?”  
“Yeah, I mean I’m sure James will be fine with it and Peter will go with whatever James says.”  
"Maybe things won't be so bad, maybe I’ve finally found somewhere to belong," Remus thought to himself. A warm feeling grew inside him, like a creature awakening after sleeping for months.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 2  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.


End file.
